Leviathan's Rage
by Black Raider
Summary: Third fic to mcgormanp's series. Shifu is dead. An old friend returns. The quest for the scrolls continue. When the attack of a new monster brings back memories for Panther, what will unfold? Rated T for cussing and violence in later chapters Read on!
1. Remember

Leviathan's Rage

Chapter One- Remember

Saber sat in the darkness of his cave shelter, muttering to himself.

"No…..I am not Saber…." He muttered. "My name…….Xai……Tigress knew it….." Saber/Xai held his head and groaned, memories flooding his vision. "Kappa…..who is he? Enemies……what were they after?" The confused clouded leopard picked up the Chimera Scroll, the only thing familiar to him at the moment. "What is happening?" Saber/Xai groaned one last time before getting up and proceeding to the nearest village to rest.

In the distance, he could clearly see the Jade Palace.

As he walked, he didn't notice that Tai Lung, Komodo, and Rik-Zi were spying on him. Ever since Ganesha died, they had been on their own. Now, as they were stalking Xai, they realized the clouded leopard was a threat to their plans.

"We should kill him now, while we have the chance." Komodo growled.

"No." Tai Lung disagreed. "We'll wait till he's asleep and kill him as he rests. Then the Chimera Scroll is ours."

"Take your time." Rik-Zi advised. "He's heading towards the Jade Palace; we'll kill him, get the scroll, and then get the rest."

"I have to agree with him on that one." Komodo said. The three of them nodded in agreement and continued to follow Xai.

Now, while the three of them were stalking Xai, an attractive white tiger was stalking _them._ The white tiger stared at the trio for a moment before turning to her master, a large sea serpent. The serpent had blue, clammy skin, spikes going down its back, and sharp teeth. It was the Leviathan, mistakably released by Ganesha.

"Master, they're heading to the Jade Palace." The tiger said.

"Good." The Leviathan hissed. He turned to his army. "I want half of you to prepare yourselves. The rest of you, I have a special job for." The Leviathan smiled gruesomely.

*****

The next day, at the Jade Palace, everyone went about their normal lives, unaware of the danger they were about to face. Since Shifu's death, Po was master, though he didn't do a very good job of training. Heck, he had no idea what he was doing. He gave the Five, Panther, and Tokay helpful hints, but other than that he looked kind of stupid standing around. Crane flew down to the poor panda master.

"Po, take a break." He insisted. "We can train by ourselves." Po sighed and obeyed, thinking it was for the better. Po walked around for a bit before he decided on journeying into the Sacred Hall of Warriors. He walked around, staring at all the different shrines and artifacts. It was then that Po realized most of the warriors that owned these weapons were most likely dead. Po stopped at Shifu's shrine and stared at it. His painting still had that sly grin, like he was about to drop a firecracker down your shirt. All that was really left of Master Shifu was his flute, which rested on a stand below his painting.

Po sighed. It had been six months since Shifu sacrificed himself to save them from the Behemoth. Of all the people who missed him, Po seemed to be taking it really hard. "I wish you were here." Po muttered. "I need you for this responsibility, not me. Why couldn't you pick Tigress?" Po was left with no response, and he walked off.

Up in the watchman tower, Hawk and Cobra were doing their job, watching the city for intruders.

Hawk got bored. "So, what's on your mind?" he asked his snake friend.

"Not much." Cobra admitted. "Still giving Viper some space since Shifu died."

"She's been given enough space." Cobra remarked. "Don't you realize that she's been dating that military general Taipan the taipan for three months now?"

Cobra froze. "You're just kidding around."

"No I'm not." Hawk insisted. "I know all, see all." Cobra got teary eyed then, seeing how he lost the love of his life. Then, he noticed a shape in the distance. Looking closer, he nearly panicked when he saw Saber coming towards the palace. "Alert the palace!" he ordered. Hawk saw Saber coming and did so.

The Five, hearing the warning bell, quickly rushed down to the scene, surrounding Saber as he came into view. Tigress approached him first. "Why did you come alone, Saber?"

The clouded leopard growled a little. "My name's not Saber. It's Xai."

Tigress suddenly recognized the clouded leopard. The others started to move forward and attack, but she stopped him. "He's a friend." She told them.

Crane and Monkey got a better look at the leopard. "Xai!" Monkey cried. "It is you!"

"What?" Viper and Mantis asked.

"He's an old friend." Crane insisted. "It's a long story; just trust us." Viper and Mantis were wary, but they and the rest of the Five led Xai inside.

Once at the palace, Xai immediately went to Po. The panda glared at him.

"What do you want?" he demanded. Xai said nothing, but instead shoved the Chimera Scroll into Po's hand. Po stared at it for a long time before realizing Xai was good. "You want to stay for a while?" Xai only nodded and walked off. "Hey…." The clouded leopard turned to Po. "Why the change of heart?"

Xai sighed. "Because I finally remember."

Later, Hawk insisted that Cobra take a break for a while, so the Indian cobra visited Viper. He was a bit hurt that she was with Taipan. Viper saw Cobra and she and Taipan slithered over.

"Hey, Cobra." Viper said cheerfully. "This is Taipan. Taipan, this is my old friend from the Emerald Palace, Cobra."

"A pleasure to meet you." Taipan greeted.

Cobra smiled as well, but he couldn't believe how perfect Taipan was. He was a terrific kung fu master, he looked like he was worth a thousand gold, and his personality could melt the hardest heart of any female. Cobra was extremely jealous, especially since Viper seemed so happy to be with Taipan.

"We were just about to go to the marketplace." Viper piped up. "You want to come?"

"No…" Cobra muttered. "I have to get to work." Viper seemed a bit surprised, but Cobra wished her and Taipan well and left. Taipan led Viper away as they continued their date.

Hawk stood next to his friend. "You ok?"

Cobra was steaming mad. As he talked the gong sounded for ficve o'clock that evening. It was a good thing, too, because every time it GONG-ed, Cobra had been spitting out cusses. "NO! Of course not! That-" GONG! "-took my girlfriend! And I've know her than that piece of-" GONG! "-. I hate him! If Viper hadn't been dating him, I would've kicked his-" GONG! "-. If I ever get the chance, I'm gonna wring that-" GONG! "- neck! Mark my words, that son of a-" GONG! "-is gonna get it!" Cobra slithered angrily to his room, muttering curses under his breath.

Hawk stood there, bewildered. "What a colorful language." He remarked

A/N: Usually, I don't approve of cuss words, but mcgormanp suggested this.


	2. The Leviathan Approaches

Chapter Two- The Leviathan Approaches

At the palace, a couple hours later, Tigress found Xai under the peach tree, meditating.

"What's on your mind?" Tigress asked as she sat next to him. Xai said nothing, and Tigress sighed. "Xai, why did you do this? You were a kind and strong warrior; what made you want to become evil like Komodo?"

Xai sighed this time. "I don't remember much. I recall going after someone who had the Chimera Scroll, but I got hit on the head. I met Komodo, and he convinced me that I was a hero and Po was a villain going to kill me. Granted, I had amnesia, but I should've known the truth. Ten years have passed since that happened, and I've taken thousands of lives. Sometimes I wish Komodo had just killed me."

Tigress was plenty surprised, but put a paw on Xai's shoulder. "I'm not as wise as Master Oogway, but if you help us, you should be on your way to redemption."

"I've tried to help others." Xai said. "I once helped some villagers escape their village after Komodo burned it down. But Komodo caught me and punished me harshly. I'm afraid to die by his claws."

Tigress smiled. "Just think about it." She gently kissed his cheek and walked off, leaving Xai to hope for redemption.

Meanwhile, in Tokay's room, Panther and Mantis found the gecko writing. It was late, and most of everyone else had gone to bed.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mantis asked as he hopped onto Tokay's desk.

"Scribing." Tokay said. "It's my specialty." Panther peered over Tokay's shoulder and saw that he was writing about things that had happened recently, like Shifu's death and the battle.

"Good job." Mantis said. "It's good to write down important events in history."

"Death isn't important." Panther retorted. "It's a curse. Why don't you wait for something _really _historical to happen?" Tokay sighed and stopped writing. The three of them went off to bed.

Later that night, a few miles from the Jade Palace, our favorite three (crazy) villains were plotting and scheming on how to get the scrolls. However, they couldn't decide on a plan because one of them always found a fault.

Then, Tai Lung hushed the group. "You feel that?"

"What?" Rik-Zi asked.

"My training is so advanced I've learned how to sense somebody approaching using their vibrations when they walk." Tai Lung explained. He placed a paw to the earth. "Something big is coming. Something big with an army." The three of them stared behind them and noticed the Leviathan. But he was so far away that he looked like a very tiny toy.

"Mommy…." Komodo squeaked as he curled into a fetal position, sucking his thumb.

Rik-Zi rolled his eyes and smacked Komodo across the face. "Get a grip you overgrown lizard."

"We have no choice." Tai Lung unwillingly said. "We have to team up with the panda Po and the rest of Shifu's students." Though they were reluctant, Rik-Zi and Komodo agreed, following Tai Lung as they journeyed to the Jade Palace.

Back with the Leviathan and his army, the white tiger was trying desperately to control her mind. Her pupils kept changing sizes like a camera zooming in and out of focus. But she could only mutter out, "Panther…." before going back to her mind controlled state. The Leviathan chuckled at the weak tigress trying to break free from her hypnotism. But he hypnotizes her again, just to be safe, before leading the army on.

The next day, at the watchman tower, Hawk and Cobra were in the middle of a game of "I Spy", after becoming bored with nothing happening.

"I spy something….gray." Cobra said.

"Building." Hawk guessed.

"No."

"Rain cloud?"

"No."

"Komodo?"

"No."

"I give up."

"It was that rock." Cobra said. Suddenly, the two friends froze. "What did you say?"

"Rain cloud?" Hawk said.

"After that." Cobra said.

"I give up?" Hawk said.

"Before that." Cobra said.

"Komodo?" Hawk squeaked. They looked out.

"OH MY GOD!" Cobra yelled. "IT'S KOMODO!" Cobra immediately alerted the Furious Five, who charged down to surround the villains. But Tai Lung, Rik-Zi, and Komodo, instead of attacking, start panicking, saying the Leviathan's getting closer.

"What in the name of Shifu is a Leviathan?" Tigress demanded.

"That." Komodo said, pointing at the Leviathan a few miles away.

"What do we do?" a frantic Mantis exclaimed.

"This is no time to panic!" Viper declared. "I'll go to Taipan and tell him to prepare his army for battle. Tigress, take these three to Po; he'll know what to do. Like it or not, we're at war now." Viper slithered off, and the rest of the group rushed to the Jade Palace. Po was surprised to see the three villains and almost attacked them, but once Tai Lung explained the situation, Po was willing to let them team up with him to stop the Leviathan.

"We'll meet Taipan at the edge of the village to fight." Po decreed. The group agreed and split up.

"Hey, Panda." Tai Lung snapped. Po scowled a little and turned to Tai Lung. "Whatever happened to the rat?"

"What rat?" Po asked sarcastically.

Tai Lung sneered. "Master Shifu, you idiot."

"First off, don't call me names if you're teaming up with me." Po ordered. "Second, he's dead, thank you very much."

Tai Lung looked sad, realizing the dark truth. But he frowned. "I don't miss him. I'm _glad _he's dead." Tai Lung stormed off.

Meanwhile, Viper found Taipan and warned him of the Leviathan.

"I'll prepare the army." Taipan said. He rushed off to alert his army.

Crane flew to Cobra and Hawk's watchtower, which also happened to be their house. Po had sent Crane to get Cobra for reinforcements.

"Hey Crane!" Cobra said.

"Hey…." Crane muttered.

"What's wrong?" Cobra demanded.

Crane almost said nothing, but soon confessed. "You ought to know I never approved of the whole marriage thing for you and Viper."

"Thanks…." Cobra muttered. "But it's a bit late for that. Viper's got that Taipan guy for a boyfriend." Crane sighed and a light caught his eye. He looked over and saw the wedding ring that Cobra had bought.

"You know, it was just because I'm overprotective." Crane continued. "When she first came here, she was all alone. I treated her like a daughter and cared for her safety a lot. I just didn't want her to leave the Furious Five and start a family. Besides, then we'd become the Furious _Four_." The two boys laughed. "Hey, if you want to marry Viper, you go ahead."

"Thanks Crane." Cobra said. "But….it's too late."

"Well, you never know." Crane said. He grabbed the ring and handed it to Cobra.

The snake smiled. "Thanks. If I ever do marry Viper, I'll let you become the godfather of one of our kids. How's that sound?"

"Great." Crane said. They chuckled, but then Crane remembered why he had come and the two of them rushed off to war.


	3. Betrayal

Chapter Three- Betrayal

While the group was heading off, Tigress and Xai started up a conversation again.

"So what's been happening for the past ten years?" Xai asked.

"Not much." Tigress admitted. "Po was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior a while back. And I got a lot better at kung fu."

"Can't wait to see that in battle." Xai said.

"You know, I've really missed you." Tigress added. "Life was a lot different without you."

Xai almost said something when Komodo interrupted in a sarcastic tone, "Aw, you two make such a cute couple." Tigress rolled her eyes as she and Xai moved ahead, properly introducing Xai to Panther.

Tai Lung hit Komodo upside the head. "You're such an idiot."

"What's with the attitude?" Komodo asked, rubbing his sore head. "I didn't see the old man at the palace, where is he?"

"Dead." Tai Lung said. "Shifu died during the invasion of the Imperial Palace."

Komodo seemed a bit shocked, but then laughed heartily. "What good news, huh?" He continued laughing. Tai Lung sneered.

Cobra slithered up to Viper. "Hey."

"Hi." Viper said cheerfully. "Long time no see."

"Yeah." Cobra chuckled nervously. "Uh…you know, the only reason I haven't seen you was because I wanted to give you some time to recuperate after Shifu's death. I was hoping that….."

Viper understood perfectly. "Thank you, Cobra." But then Viper frowned. "But I'm sorry. Taipan and I are in love, and there's nothing that can change that." Viper slithers up ahead, leaving Cobra broken-hearted.

Soon, the group found the Leviathan, the white tiger, and the Leviathan's army. The Leviathan goes into the white tiger's body and orders the army to attack. The two groups fight hard. In the midst of the battle, the Leviathan abandons his troops, steals the eight scrolls and the centerpiece, and runs off, still inside the white tiger's body.

Though Po's team won, the group is separated. Xai, Tigress, Komodo, Crane, Viper, Taipan, and about half of Taipan's army are separated from the others.

"We've got to find them!" Po said a bit frantically.

"It's too late." Tai Lung insisted. "They're probably dead now." Po realized Tai Lung was probably right, so what was left of the group moved on.

However, the missing group was alive and well. As an added bonus, they found the enemy base. While Taipan sent half of his remaining troops to search for Po's group, Cobra came across an ale cellar while exploring. When he looked in, he saw Xai about to drink.

"What are you doing?" Cobra asked.

Xai looked at him and sighed. "I just feel really terrible that I'm responsible for killing hundreds of innocent people. I ruined so many lives. You got any problems like that?"

"Well, I lost Viper." Cobra admitted. "She's dating Taipan, who's _so _perfect. Now I don't have a chance about marrying her."

"I feel your pain." Xai said. "Here, have some." He held out a bottle of ale.

"I don't drink." Cobra said.

"Come on." Xai insisted. Cobra finally gave in, closing the door behind him so that no one saw him and Xai.

"Cheers." He grumbled before drinking.

Whilst they were drinking, Po's group, which consisted of him, Monkey, Tai Lung, Rik-Zi, Tokay, Mantis, and Panther, was looking for the Leviathan. But the Leviathan, who still possessed the body of the white tiger, found them first. Before anyone could attack, however, Panther recognized the white tiger.

"That's Bengal!" he cried. "My old fiancé!"

But Bengal attacked. The others fought back, but couldn't kill her in fear of upsetting Panther. So they managed to knock her out, but the Leviathan escaped, leaving Bengal behind. He leaves with the scrolls, activating the Yeti Scroll once he was away.

Panther knelt next to Bengal and held her in his arms. "We have to take her with us." He insisted.

"Panther, how do we know she's on our side?" Po demanded.

"I refuse to leave her again." Panther declared. Po seemed unsure, but agreed.

Then, Bengal started waking up. She groaned and stared up at Panther. She smiled. "It's been a while." Panther chuckled and helped her up. "We have to stop the Leviathan. Come on, I'll take you to the base."

"Thanks." Po said.

"Hey, where's Rik-Zi and Tai Lung?" Monkey asked. Everyone looked, but they never noticed the two villains leaving.

"We'll find them later." Po said. "Let's go!" They rushed off, Bengal leading the way.

Back in the ale cellar, Xai kicks the door open and he and Cobra come out, completely drunk. They laughed stupidly, still taking swigs of alcohol from the bottles in their hands.

"You know what?" Cobra said stupidly. "Before that fat elephant Ganesha invaded, I had bought a pretty little ring. You know why?"

"Why?" Xai asked, taking a swig.

"I wanted to marry Viper!" Cobra laughed. Xai laughed, too. Cobra went serious. "But since her master died, I thought I'd give her some space." Then, he started cracking up. "But then big and mighty Taipan comes along! What a joke! And now he's ruined all chances of us marrying!" Xai and Cobra kept laughing hysterically, drunk off of too much ale.

Now, Viper had been passing by when the boys had come out of the cellar. She had overheard the entire conversation. At first, she was disgusted by the boys being drunk, but swooned by Cobra's comment. She revealed herself to him. "You really mean that?"

Cobra and Xai turned to her. "Well…um…" Cobra started to speak, when he started laughing again. "Xai! Look at the name of this ale! Lubricated Goat!"

"What's so funny about that?" Xai asked.

"It's fun to say Lubricated!" Cobra cried.

"It is!" Xai agreed. The two boys laughed hard, saying the word 'lubricated' in weird voices.

By then, Viper was pretty ticked off. "Snap out of it!" she ordered. She gave both of the boys a hard slap with her tail. Instantly, they were cured.

"I needed that." Cobra said.

"Could you do it again?" Xai asked. Viper hit him again. "Thanks."

"Now, Cobra, were you serious?" Viper asked.

"Yes." Cobra said. He and Xai tossed the bottles of ale over their shoulders. Then Cobra tells Viper everything.

"I'm sorry it's too late." Viper said. "I truly am." She turned to leave when, all of a sudden, the Yeti spirit attacked! But following it was Tigress, Komodo, and Crane, who helped Xai, Cobra, and Viper fight the spirit. They attack, but Cobra was still slightly dizzy from the ale, and he went straight into the Yeti's arm. Xai runs in the wrong direction and slams into a wall, knocking himself out cold. Soon, Taipan joined the fight, just as the Yeti is about to swallow Cobra. But then Cobra pukes because of all the ale, and the Yeti released him. At first, the Yeti becomes a problem, but Xai woke up. With renewed energy and attacks, the group goes in. Viper and Taipan constricted the creature's limbs. Cobra spit venom into the Yeti's eyes. Tigress, Xai, Crane, and Komodo hit the Yeti this way and that. Soon, the Yeti is defeated, and the group stands by as the beast disappeared in a flurry of snow.

But they didn't have time to relax. Taipan slithered a ways away from the group, his remaining troops surrounding them.

"What's going on?" Viper demanded.

"Sorry Viper." Taipan said. "But there are many advantages when pledging eternal loyalty to the Leviathan." He turned to his troops. "Arrest them and put them in the dungeon!" His men obeyed, herding the group to the dungeon.


	4. Final Battle

Chapter Four- Final Battle

"So, how are you still alive?" Panther asked Bengal.

"Well, five years ago, our master sent me on a mission involving an escaped spirit creature." Bengal said. "Master wanted to keep it secret because he knew it'd cause widespread panic if anyone knew."

"Good point." Panther agreed.

"I found the creature." Bengal continued. "But the stupid lizard captured me and hypnotized me."

"I've had my share of stupid lizards messing with me." Panther growled. "Komodo destroyed the Quartz Palace. I swear he'll pay for that."

"I'll stand by you." Bengal promised.

"Thanks." Panther said. "When this is over, we're going to kick his sorry…."

"Hey guys." Monkey interrupted. "We're at the Leviathan's base."

_STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR_

In the prison, everyone was pretty much doing nothing. Viper was extremely upset that Taipan had betrayed them.

"Ask her." Crane whispered to Cobra.

"Excuse me?" Cobra asked.

"Ask her to marry you." Crane repeated. "You never know; we might get out of this alive."

Cobra seemed reluctant, but finally scooted himself over to Viper. "Hey….uh…"

"What?" Viper asked coldly.

Cobra almost turned around to leave, but Crane gestured him on. "Uh…..if we ever get out of here alive….would you…..uh…like to…..I don't know…..marry me?"

Viper turned to Cobra and smiled. "I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else."

During this, Xai noticed something different about Tigress. "Hey, what happened to your mother's necklace? You never took it off."

Tigress touched her neck. "I must've lost it at the Sapphire Palace ten years ago."

"That's a shame." Xai said.

Then, Po's group got into the prison. Panther and Bengal took down the troops pretty quickly while Tokay stole the keys from an unconscious jailer. They all rushed to their friends' cells and set them free.

"Now let's get out of here!" Po ordered. Everyone obeyed, running up and out of the castle. But, once outside, they encountered Taipan and the Leviathan.

"Going so soon?" the Leviathan asked. "But the game's just begun!" Taipan lunged, only to be intercepted by Viper and Cobra.

"We'll take care of this jerk!" Viper said. "You get that overgrown lizard!" The others obeyed, attacking the Leviathan with full force.

Taipan proved to be extremely powerful; a lot stronger than a normal snake warrior. Though Viper and Cobra fought hard, it seemed like their attacks did nothing. When they tried venom, Taipan would either dodge or swat them away as though they were flies. Viper barely managed to dodge his venomous fangs before she was slammed into a brick building. Cobra rushed to help her, but Taipan got in his way.

"Come on." Taipan taunted. "You really think that she'd even _think _about liking you? You're nothing but a sniveling wimp." Cobra hissing menacingly and the two snakes lashed out at each other. They twisted and turned, trying to lay down a blow. But one was always faster than the other, and to make it worse, the snakes matched each other blow for blow. Cobra lashed out with his fangs, but Taipan hit him away. Taipan balled up his tail and tried to punch Cobra, but Cobra ducked. Either way, the fight was going nowhere. It wasn't until Viper slammed into Taipan that changed it. Taipan, fueled with newfound rage, grabbed Viper by her throat and slammed her into Cobra.

Taipan moved forward for the kill. "It amazes me how pathetic you two can be." He raised his head, venom dripping from his sharp fangs.

"Hey Taipan!" a voice called.

Taipan turned and saw Crane holding a large stick in one foot.

"_Nobody _talks about my friends like that!" Crane cried. He swung the stick and hit Taipan hard in the head.

Taipan had stars circling his head. "Cuckoo…..cuckoo…." he muttered before falling unconscious.

"Thanks." Cobra said.

"Don't thank me yet." Crane said, tossing the stick aside. "The Leviathan's so big that we can't bring him down." The three of them joined the other warriors as they fought the Leviathan. But Crane was right; the Leviathan was huge and their attacks were doing virtually nothing. The worst they could do was make the Leviathan angrier and angrier by the second.

Then, something happened. Tokay and Mantis had been trying to aim for the Leviathan's face, but it suddenly snapped at them, catching them inside its mouth. They would've become the beasts lunch had Tokay not thought quickly. He grabbed Mantis in one hand and then grabbed the Leviathan's uvula with his free hand.

And, of course, the Leviathan suddenly got nauseas.

Po took the opportunity and grabbed the centerpiece, which still held all the scrolls. "By the power of the Eight Scrolls, I wish to summon the Dragon, the Phoenix, the Naga, and the Chimera Spirits!" he shouted. Bright lights came from the scrolls of those beasts, and then they were standing in front of Po.

"What are your orders, Dragon Warrior?" the dragon asked. She and the other beasts bowed.

"The Leviathan must be stopped." Po said. "But be careful; two of my friends are inside his mouth."

The Phoenix nodded. He turned to the others. "Let's go!" he ordered. The four beasts attacked the Leviathan. Everyone else stood back and away from the battle. It was fierce, and the beasts attacked like wild animals. The Phoenix clawed out the Leviathan's eyes. The Naga, with his multiple heads, bit into the Leviathan's neck. The Chimera used his flaming breath to dry out and scorched the Leviathan's wet and clammy skin. The Leviathan fought back hard and tried to ignore the fact that Mantis and Tokay were still holding on to his uvula. Finally, the Dragon called the other beasts back, and she moved in for the kill. The Dragon bit down hard on the Leviathan's neck, snapping it in half. With the Leviathan dead, it fell over onto half a building.

The four beasts stood before the warriors that stared at them with awe. Mantis and Tokay come out of the Leviathan's mouth, both covered in saliva and looking quite disgusted.

"Thanks for helping us." Po said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course." The Naga said.

"We are at your command." The Chimera added.

But they didn't have long to rest. Suddenly, Rik-Zi, Komodo, Tai Lung, and the now awake Taipan came out, challenging the scroll's beasts. The Chimera snarled and lunged for Tai Lung. The Phoenix joined him, going for Rik-Zi. The Naga was right behind them, aiming for Taipan.

"All of you get back to the palace!" the Dragon ordered. She roared as she attacked Komodo. Po grabbed the centerpiece with the scrolls and they all ran. They didn't stop running until they came to the Jade Palace. Tigress and Bengal slammed the doors shut behind them, and the warriors stopped, all of them panting.

"Well…." Po said, breaking the silence. "That was…fun….."

Tigress groaned and hit him upside the head.

Cobra slithered up to Viper. "Uh….."

"Yes, I'll still marry you." Viper said.

_STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR_

A week later, with Tokay as the priest, Viper and Cobra were married. Afterwards, Crane helped them move into Cobra's house to start a family.

"Hey Tigress." Xai caught up with Tigress that afternoon. "Remember ten years ago when we talked about going on a date?"

"Maybe." Tigress said playfully. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Mind if we join you?" Panther asked. Bengal was with him.

"We haven't seen each other in years." Bengal said. "It would also be nice to formally meet the leader of the Furious Five."

"Then it's a date." Xai agreed.

Po sighed behind them. Tigress frowned. "What's wrong?"

Po said enviously, "I don't even have a girlfriend." Everyone laughed at the poor panda.

But there is always calmness before the storm.

Back at the battlefield, Rik-Zi, Komodo, Tai Lung, and Taipan have won their battles. Rik-Zi absorbed the Phoenix's powers; Komodo got the Dragon's; Tai Lung, the Chimera; Taipan, the Naga.

"Now what?" Rik-Zi asked.

"We train to control our powers." Komodo decided. "Then we'll bring the Jade Palace to its knees."

Okay, this is where I remind you of what happened at the Imperial Invasion. Remember the dead Behemoth and the petals that came out of his mouth? Those same petals were carried by the wind to the ruins of the Sapphire palace. The wind carried the petals to a certain place and down into the rubble.

There was silence.

And then a skeletal hand shot out of the rubble.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: There are two stories left in the mcgormanp series. For those stories, they'll be split into two parts for longer chapters. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
